Good Girls Don't
by animummedicinae
Summary: Derek thought he hated Valentine's Day...until now. MerDer oneshot. *Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Grey's Anatomy, The Knack, or any of their songs/song titles*


A/N: This is set somewhere at the middle/end of Season 1. Please tell me what you think!

"I hate Valentine's Day," muttered Cristina.

"I think it's romantic." Izzie bubbled with excitement as she hung paper hearts all over the locker room.

"It's a time to buy sappy, crappy Hallmark cards and pretend you care about other people."

"No it's not! It's about love, compassion, and caring. A time to tell someone you love how special they are to you. I love Valentine's Day!" Finished with her paper hearts, Izzie moved on to hang a huge 'Happy Valentine's Day!' banner.

Meredith walked into the locker room, half asleep and moody. All of the pink and red hurt her eyes.

"Meredith, help. Izzie's trying to make us care!"

Meredith looked around sleepily at all of the hearts, cupids, and arrows. "I think something exploded in here. Like a love bomb or something."

"No, Izzie's just vomiting love all over us." Cristina picked up a magazine and dropped it over her head, hoping it would shield her from the hideousness of the locker room.

"You guys are no fun. Valentine's Day is supposed to be about telling people you care about them! Speaking of which, I have cards for all of you!" Izzie reached into a large pink bag and pulled out red hearts, all personalized with sequins and glitter.

"I think it's burning me," Cristina said as she received her heart card.

"Have some spirit!" Izzie said as she handed out the last of her cards. "Besides, aren't you and Burke doing something for Valentine's Day? Like going out to dinner or something?"

"I don't believe in Valentine's Day."

"Well, I do. And I bet Dr. Burke does too."

…

"Good morning, Dr. Burke. Happy Valentine's Day," Derek said to Burke as he walked into the hospital.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Burke said.

"Are you doing anything with Dr. Yang later?"

"I don't see what that has to do with surgery, Dr. Shepherd."

Derek silently cursed. He should have known Burke wouldn't talk about his personal life. Not that Derek would either, but it had seemed like a nice thing to ask. He didn't think he was going to like this Valentine's Day. Meredith had been avoiding him all week and he had no idea if she even liked Valentine's Day. He would have to find out the hard way.

…

"So, are you and Dr. McDreamy doing anything later?" Izzie asked.

"I don't think so. I've already had my fill of sequins, glitter, and pink," Meredith said. Little did they know, she had something big planned.

"Don't talk about that now, we're eating lunch. I don't want to lose it," Cristina snapped. She was tired of all of this sappy love and happiness crap. And besides, there were no good surgeries today.

Saying a quick goodbye, Meredith left the lunch table and went to the locker room. Grabbing a red velvet bag out of her locker, Meredith left for the attendings' locker room. She was going to have some fun today.

…

Sneaking into the attendings' locker room, Meredith quickly found Derek's locker. He would have to come back there before he went to his next surgery; he had forgotten his favorite scrub cap. She placed the velvet bag carefully on top of the scrub cap and hurried off, trying to avoid getting caught.

Minutes later, Derek walked in. He walked casually to his locker, admiring the decorations that had been put up. When he opened his locker, he was surprised to find a red velvet bag sitting on top of his favorite scrub cap. Making sure no one else could see, he opened it. Inside was a single red shoe and a small note. The note read:

"_Nine o'clock."_

Derek looked at the shoe. He'd never seen it before, but he was glad he could now. It was possibly the sexiest shoe he'd ever seen. He smiled as he tucked the note into his pocket and carefully placed the shoe back in his locker. Nine o'clock. He wouldn't forget.

…

Meredith giggled to herself as she pulled another red velvet bag out of her locker. She hoped Derek was having as much fun as she was. She picked it up and walked to the On Call room. Making sure no one was there, she placed the bag on the lower of the two beds. She quickly paged Derek before running off to find her friends.

…

_Beep Beep Beep _

Derek's pager beeped incessantly at him. He glanced at it quickly before bashing the off button.

He hurried to the On Call room. Expecting to find Meredith or a consult, Derek was slightly taken aback when he found the room empty. However, on closer inspection, he found the next red velvet bag. He locked the door and proceeded to open the bag. Inside was a very lacy red bra and another note. This note read:

"_My house. We'll be alone."_

Derek pocketed the note and the bra. This day was getting more and more interesting.

…

The last red velvet bag. Meredith was almost sad to see her little scheme come to a close. Obviously, it wasn't over yet. But the chase was the most fun. She put the bag in her pocket and ran outside. It was already dark, and she wanted to make sure she got to Derek's car before he did. She quickly slid the drawstring of the bag over the door handle and ran back inside before Derek could catch her.

Derek walked more quickly than normal to his car; he was excited to get to Meredith's. He was surprised to find yet another red velvet bag, this time on his car. He pulled it off of the handle and opened it. Inside was a pair of very skimpy panties that matched the bra he still had in his pocket. He pulled out the final note and read it. It said:

"_Good girls don't, but I do."_

"Wow," Derek thought. "This might just be the best Valentine's Day ever." He got in his car and sped off, eager to see what exactly Meredith was (or wasn't) wearing.

…

Meredith ushered Izzie and George out of the house. She had bought them tickets to the movies, for lack of anything better. She just needed them out before Derek got there. She hurried upstairs, undressed, and grabbed the one red shoe that she had. She arrived downstairs just in time for Derek to ring the doorbell. She walked calmly to the door and opened it. She smiled to herself as she watched Derek's eyes widen with surprise (and happiness).

As he leaned in to kiss her, she whispered, "I think you have my shoe." Derek chuckled and slipped both of the red shoes on Meredith's feet. He loved Valentine's Day.


End file.
